Waiting for you
by Nagarox1234
Summary: Just a little one-shot. A distraught Yumiko and her daughter wait for Heinkel to return from a mission she left for a while ago. I do not own Hellsing.


Yumiko lay on her side, curled up on a four-poster bed far too big for her lone figure. It was almost midnight, She should have been asleep hours ago , she was lost in thought, gazing dead-eyed at the wall. She turned over on her other side, expecting to see Heinkel ,her lovely wife, sleeping beside her, instead she was met with an empty space where she should have been.

That's right, she thought to herself, Heinkel had been gone for weeks, off in some Godforsaken place, chasing down some crazy pagan gang. Under normal circumstances, Yumiko would have accompanied her as she usually did, but Heinkel had refused, insisting that Yumiko stay behind to care for their adopted daughter Amai. Their little, bright-eyed daughter needed someone to stay with her, and Heinkel had said, half-jokingly, that Yumiko was a better mother than she was. Yumiko had reluctantly agreed to stay behind, saying that Heinkel would be a better father than mother, earning a rare laugh out of Heinkel, who said she may be right.

Heinkel had packed her gear and left, after a quick kiss goodbye, promising she would come home in a few weeks. It had been three weeks since that day and Heinkel was not yet home. Yumiko was so worried, Heinkel never broke her promises. Never. It frightened her, she could not see her life without Heinkel in it, she could not bear to tell Amai that Heinkel would not be coming home. She was trying to keep her hope alive, telling herself that Heinkel was just late, she had been delayed coming home. But tonight, now that she was alone, she sunk into a pit of fear and sadness, thoughts of men arriving at her door, hats held over their chest as a symbol of respect of the dead, telling her Heinkel would never return to her and Amai. Tears filled her eyes at such a thought and since Amai was asleep and couldn't see her, she allowed a few tears to slip from her eyes and fall onto her pillow.

She couldn't imagine her life without Heinkel, without her soft voice telling her that she loved her, without her protective arms wrapping around her, without every little adventure they went on together, she couldn't live without that in her life. She heard soft footsteps and the creaking of a door in the hall and immediately wiped her tears away, realizing her daughter was awake. She sat up as soon as her bedroom door was opened and saw Amai standing there dressed in a nightshirt, gripping a teddy bear in one hand and rubbing at her eyes with the other.

"What's wrong baby?" Yumiko said, quietly, stepping out of bed and walking over to her daughter.

"I can't sleep. I want mommy back home." It broke Yumiko's heart to hear her six year old daughter say what she often thought to herself, she couldn't break down in front of her daughter though. She bent down and scooped up her daughter and settling her next to her in bed.

"You want to sleep with me tonight sweetheart?" Amai nodded sleepily as Yumiko tucked her in in Heinkels ususal spot. Before she feel asleep, Amai turned to her mother, a question blooming in her young mind.

"Why doesn't mommy come home?" Amai asked, looking at Yumiko with curious, confused eyes. Yumiko sighed, she knew she would have to explain to Amai some point.

"Sweetheat, mommy has to work, and sometimes in order to work she needs to go somewhere else." That was the best answer she could think of, she didn't want to upset her daughter by saying Heinkel could be in trouble. Amai nodded, and closed her eyes, dozing off next to Yumiko. Yumiko remained awake, watching her daughter closely as she slept, gently stroking the silky strands of hair off her forehead. She was one of the best things that had ever happened to Yumiko and deserved to be treated as such. Yumiko laid down and curled a protective arm around her daughter, trying to protect her from the darkness.

"Come back to us, Heinkel." was the last thing she said before she fell asleep.

She was woken several hours later by the sound of an opening door. She sat up, instantly wide awake, terrified that someone had broken in. She stepped out of bed, trying to be as quiet as possible so Amai wouldn't wake up. She quickly grabbed her katana hanging on her bedroom wall, unsheathing the blade in case of a fight. She stepped out into the hallway, noticing a figure standing by the door, taking off a long, black coat. Yumiko stepped forward,fully prepared to fight, then she stepped on a particularly squeaky floorboard. It squealed loudly underneath her and she froze, cursing herself for not being quieter. The figure noticed the noise and turned to face her.

"Yumiko? Is that you?" Yumikos fears vanished when she heard that familiar accent, she dropped the katana in the middle of the hallway and dashed towards the figure.

"Heinkel!" she squealed like a little girl as she threw herself at her wife, wrapping her arms around her. Heinkel wrapped her arms around her as well, squeezing her as tight as she could.

"Oh Heinkel, I've missed you so much!" She felt tears of happiness brimming in her eyes. She heard a squeal of joy similar to her own and looked to see Amai standing in the hallway, little face lit up with joy.

"Mommy!" She called as she scampered towards her parents. Heinkel bent down to hug her, Amai wrapping her tiny arms around her mothers neck. Heinkel than lifted her up and hugged both Amai and Yumiko.

"I'm back, my two favorite girls. I'm back."


End file.
